


【飞坦】病小孩

by 3DAN



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DAN/pseuds/3DAN
Summary: 芬克斯和飞坦是好伙伴。好伙伴之间就要互相帮忙，各种意义上的帮。
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Phinks/Feitan (Hunter X Hunter), 芬克斯/飞坦
Kudos: 8





	【飞坦】病小孩

**Author's Note:**

> 微量库洛洛  
> 微量混乱

飞坦病了，做什么都提不起劲。

这次大家盯上一批从乌菲兹来展览的画。负责人被捆在椅子上，行程只哆哆嗦嗦说了一半，血已经流得干净。

有失水准！飞坦对这具不争气的尸体暗骂。

玛奇倒是神情淡然，“知道这些够了，碰到碍手碍脚的，杀掉就好。”

侠客去制定什么计划了，大家纷纷跟上去。

飞坦走前瞟了眼椅子上被血泡红的尸体，热腾的白色脑浆顺着椅子腿流下来，融进地上的污血里。两颗眼珠滚到飞坦脚下，马上被踩得爆浆。可是两个干瘪的黑洞依然没能让他开心起来。

“行了。”芬克斯拍了拍他的肩膀。虽然这人没有眉毛，飞坦还是觉得此时他眉毛皱得都要打结了。

“别较劲儿了！下次按侠客说的，注射肾上腺素和乳酸林格。”

飞坦觉得更没意思了。

芬克斯和飞坦是好伙伴。好伙伴之间就要互相帮忙，各种意义上的帮。

现在他们躺在古堡的烫金大床上，赤身裸体穿着床头闪烁的烛光。18世纪的丰艳女人在巨大的油画里勾引世人。房子主人躺在隔壁的依斯法罕地毯上，被自己温暖的血液包裹，他三层保险柜里的59克拉正套在飞坦舌尖上。

飞坦瘦，苍白，那么小一只，很容易被芬克斯的大手摸个遍，摸个湿。

蜡烛快融到底时，两个汗津津的人终于分开。

飞坦把黏在脸上的头发拨开，喘匀了气，从嘴里吐出那枚粉钻。刚才那番顶撞中应该划破了口腔黏膜，钻石表面粘着一层亮晶晶的口水，口水里混着血花。

飞坦把钻石对着烛光，盯了一会儿，又塞回自己嘴里，舌头慢慢舔过完美的切面，然后用力把这颗锋利搅来搅去。

芬克斯倚在靠枕上，被跳跃的暖光和黑色阴影勾勒出肌肉线条，和那个立在一楼走廊，手抚脑后黄金比例的结实裸男一样漂亮。这是大卫一样的漂亮。

现在他的漂亮雕像也把手压在脑袋下面，神情却不像那块石膏一样平静。他不存在的眉毛皱一会儿，说：“飞坦你是不是有病？”

飞坦铁锈味溢了满嘴，心想这个问题问得倒是和雕像一样没脑子。

芬克斯侧过身，一只手探上飞坦下巴，“别玩儿了，吐出来。”

飞坦咬住那颗坚硬的石头，眯着眼往柔软的枕头里缩了缩。

飞坦不是听话乖宝宝，这芬克斯早就知道，可像现在这种突如其来的较劲儿，还是让他惊异。芬克斯撑起上半身，橙黄的烛光闪动在瞳孔里。他手上了力，钳住对方下巴，食指指腹揉搓双唇再撬开牙齿，很容易就探到那颗光滑的石头。可它正被死死咬着。

芬克斯可不想掉根手指，尤其在床上。所以飞坦下巴被钳住，嘴巴合不上，口水和血液顺着脸颊一直流到耳朵。

这种湿哒哒的感觉一点都不好。飞坦抬手摸上芬克斯的脖子，汗还没干，滑唧唧的。他收紧手掌，感受喉结逐渐硌在自己手心里。

芬克斯眉头更紧了，“你不会想和我比力气......”话还没说完，喉咙就在对方手里咯咯作响。

真是疯子！

芬克斯眼看飞坦那张白纸一样的小脸在自己手里皱起来，他知道再用些力这不经捏的下颌骨就碎了，可飞坦还是眉眼弯弯似笑非笑的看着自己，明明不久前还主动贴上来一副缠绵模样，现在不知道犯什么病？翻脸就不认人！

昏暗的空气翻动起来，蜡烛明明灭灭的光映出芬克斯瞳孔里的飞坦——苍白，嘴角渗出血迹，头发湿漉漉地贴在脖子上，整个人仿佛小了一圈，像湿了水的小动物。

芬克斯长吸口气，决定认个输。他卸了力，抽出手指拍拍飞坦的脸，凑过去，“你流血了，让我看看。”

飞坦一张嘴，红色就溢出来，舌头上腭脸颊内侧都被划得稀巴烂。那颗石头泡在这堆稀巴烂的鲜红里，奇异的亮。

芬克斯试探着把手放进去，顺利捏住那颗锋利的祸端，他叹口气，“你这样就像个小孩子......”

这次他又话没说完，手指就疼得没了知觉。

“操！咬这么狠！你他妈真有病吧！”芬克斯探了探那根软趴趴的指头，只有皮肉还勉强连着。

芬克斯怒火中烧，瞪过去，飞坦狭长的双眼跳跃着几分嘲弄的愉悦，“芬克斯下手也不轻啊......”

他冲发怒的男人打开双腿，烂红的下体露出来，水光连成一片延伸到大腿，在烛火下反出淫靡的光泽。“......是因为像小孩才这样吗？”

飞坦在芬克斯震惊的僵硬中缓缓合上腿。一种微妙的快乐在这瞬间爬进他的眼睛。飞坦继续笑，眼神像一把向上剜去的尖刀，比世界上最贵重的金刚石还坚硬锋利。他的膝盖蹭上芬克斯腿间已经抬头的坚挺——“果然......人都有点病吧。”

床头的蜡烛噌的一声灭了，明暗交接时，飞坦如愿以偿捕捉到高大男人红着的脸上涌出愤怒。

芬克斯把飞坦的腿甩开，黑暗里爬起来穿衣服，“有病就治！你可以去看看——那叫什么，心理医生！”

飞坦用力把舌尖怼在脸颊内侧的新鲜伤口上，这是什么人类造出的没用职业

——没意思！

画盗得很顺利。两人回来的时候，除了一幅波提切利的画靠在墙角，其他都已经处理给下家。侠客说那个黑市馆长的侄子愿意出十倍的价格，让叔叔拿到赝品。人类好有意思啊！

在其他成员面前，芬克斯一向当作无事发生。飞坦有时候想其他人会不会早就发现了什么，尤其是侠客，带粉钻回来他说辛苦你们了时笑得不怀好意。还有信长，揽着芬克斯的肩就问怎么去那么久下次要不要他去帮忙。

他和芬克斯说过这些猜想，趴在对方身上细喘着说的，末了补一个牢骚，“后来每个人都来问我做任务要不要帮忙，什么意思……”芬克斯没说话，压下飞坦的腰直直顶入。

后面的句子被顶碎在飞坦口中，变成细细地呻吟。他的脸埋在芬克斯胸口，感觉脸颊被剧烈的心跳撞击着，逐渐比胸口的皮肤还烫。而他的好伙伴，有着这样结实广阔的胸膛，让他可以肆意揉搓啃咬，再把口水流在上面。

事实上飞坦就是这么做的，他看到好伙伴漂亮的粉色乳头在他的牙齿下挺立起来，正随着这具身体混乱粗重的呼吸一起颤动，殷红得像滴鲜血。

太棒了！飞坦的快乐几乎要和身下的水一样多。

然而这种快乐没有持续很久，越来越剧烈的冲撞让他的脑袋不停得顶到芬克斯的下巴。他想把自己撑起来，又被按回去，头晕眼花的颠簸中只觉上面下面一起疼。

不过疼痛间逐渐涌上一种热乎乎的舒适麻意，把飞坦整个人都烫得平整。

飞坦想起那些自己审讯过的人。他太知道怎样让一个人疼痛，恐惧，匍匐在地，然后在疯狂的边缘献出一个个被咬死的秘密。支配这些透过皮肤、血管、再深入骨骼的颤栗，是他工作的一部分，也是他快乐的一部分。

可现在呢？飞坦趴在伙伴结实的胸膛上被顶得七零八落，搞不清楚此时此刻自己的痛苦和快乐到底是什么关系。当然，他也没空想那么多——飞坦被顶得有疼又软，脑袋撞得昏昏沉沉，只得趴在胸口喘气，气没喘匀，侧头咬上那颗跳动的心脏。

“嘶——”，头顶传来伙伴的声音。飞坦感觉那两只铁钳一样的手臂钳得更紧，自己一下下被钉进更深的眩晕里。

等芬克斯把飞坦抱进浴缸，蹲在外面伸手试水温的时候，他才完全清醒。芬克斯探手到飞坦下面，由里到外慢慢清洗。水中浮出几缕血丝和白浊液体，飞坦不用摸也知道那里肯定一塌糊涂。他在升腾的雾气里仰头靠在浴缸壁上，心想到底是谁肏谁？芬克斯怎么还脸红的像初恋少女？

慢慢琢磨清楚这点后，事情变得很有意思。

飞坦宽大的衣服里可以藏刀具暗器，当然也能藏一具鲜嫩的肉体。他在大伙围在太阳伞下聊天喝啤酒时，悄悄撩开长袍的分叉；在回去路上假意和芬克斯说话，扯下衣领露出娇俏的下巴和被自己咬得汁水淋漓的烂红嘴唇；或者直接站在旷野，让风灌满他空荡荡的衣袍，再轻轻剥开，袒露出一条白花花的罪恶。

每当这时，芬克斯就凝固在原地。

这回，一旁的侠客问了几次你脸这么红真的没事吗，芬克斯才回神闷声离开，留大家一阵疑惑，“芬克斯真是越来越奇怪了......”

报应来在床上。飞坦被按着腰狠狠贯穿，裤子撤下来挂在脚腕上，衣服都堆在胸前，脸压在枕头里嘶嘶喘着气，把大家的话断断续续传给芬克斯。

芬克斯不知道听没听懂，反正一言不发，一伸手把对方提起来，转个圈。性器在飞坦体内打了转，磨得他一阵抽搐，他贴过去，对方却直接撤身。飞坦还没反应过来，就被拉着领子拽坐在床边，芬克斯的性器直挺挺顶在他嘴角，铃口渗出透明的黏腻，青色的血管胀起，带着刚交合过腥粘的味道，像混杂性欲的杀意。

芬克斯拍拍飞坦的脸颊，后者很乖巧地把嘴唇舔得更湿，然后张成标准的圆，正要把那根包进去，就被按住脑袋直挺挺顶到喉咙眼。飞坦很少给人口交，这么一顶让他倒吸一口气。

飞坦眼神瞟上去，芬克斯头低着脸背光，看不清表情，但他感觉自己正和对方目光相接。芬克斯把飞坦推离自己罩出的一小块阴影，钳住飞坦的嘴巴对着灯光，他俯下身看，又把食指探进去慢慢摸索口腔壁，“好了没？还疼？”

飞坦突然想笑，他的笑意混着口水，答得含糊不清，“好了......我......试过......”

头顶传来一声很重的鼻息。芬克斯一把揪起飞坦的头发把沉甸甸的肿胀插进他嘴里。

“好了你叫什么？嗯？喜欢叫是吗？是吗！那说说，都和谁试过？侠客还是富兰克林？烂婊子！”

一连串的问题让飞坦不知道先答哪一个。他想逗他说“所有人”，但嘴巴被塞满，嗓子眼又被顶得生疼，他只能笑。

“你他妈？”

后脑勺的手突然收紧，飞坦被攥着头发向后拉去。被攥得过紧，他的眼角向上吊起，纤细的脖子被迫仰着，像引颈待宰的天鹅。芬克斯俯瞰这只微微颤抖的生命，他的性器刚刚离开他柔软温暖的口腔，前端和他的嘴唇上还连着一条摇摇欲坠的晶莹。飞坦张着烂红的嘴唇小口喘气，细白的皮肤渗出情欲的红。他努力向前伸脑袋对抗那只手，探出舌头，用颤抖的舌尖靠近芬克斯，终于碰上前端凉黏的液体，轻轻向上一卷。

“操！”芬克斯像被电流击中，小腹一抖，一手裹上飞坦的细脖子，一手固定脑袋，把那根操进去。

飞坦被冲撞得口水直流，下巴被拍得又麻又疼。想缩回去已经做不到了。

“不是想吃吗？现在给你怎么还躲？！”

飞坦嗯嗯啊啊的一个字也回答不了，最后连呼吸都费劲。如果他对那些自以为无聊的东西多了解一点，大概会知道自己现在可以被称为破烂的性爱娃娃，或者漂亮的飞机杯，从而对对方毫无尊重的粗暴行径做一些批评。但他不了解，只能一门心思品味自己的疼痛和快乐。

一阵颤抖后，芬克斯松手，飞坦滑落在床上。芬克斯喘匀了气，趴到飞坦旁边，盯着这张破破烂烂的脸看了一会，伸手抹掉嘴边的白浊，欲言又止。

而飞坦已经从混乱和疼痛中得到一些启示，他看向他的大卫，笑嘻嘻得说，“芬克斯你这样不够疼的，我可以教你怎么打人，疼死。”

飞坦膝盖滑向芬克斯腿间的欲望，边说边蹭，眼看芬克斯的愤怒又膨胀起来。 

可这愤怒中又夹着种奇异的怜悯，这让飞坦刚升起的一点点快乐迅速消失无踪。

芬克斯顿了一会儿，按住飞坦的腿。那根已经粗涨起来，渗出的粘液打湿了飞坦的膝盖。

芬克斯倒在一旁，盯了那盏坏掉一个灯泡的吊灯一会儿，说，“我们以后别这样了。”

飞坦翻身凑上芬克斯的耳朵，“那你这个怎么办？”

“没事。等一会儿会自己下去。”

“真的？”

芬克斯没回答。但直到他再一次射在飞坦手心里也没自己下去。可芬克斯又是真的没再找过他。

半真半假。飞坦也搞不懂了。

快乐太短，其实痛苦也不长久，无聊的麻木最容易暗中偷袭，慢慢滋生为附骨之疽。好在古堡的保险箱里除了粉钻还有另一样宝贝，飞坦陷在大床里咯咯大笑时想，世界干净，就剩他妈的快乐！人类还是造出了好东西的。

飞坦磕嗨了总会看到一个人，从墙上18世纪华美细腻的油画中走来，发型一丝不苟，大衣挺括顺滑，像神也像魔鬼。

飞坦想扒开那身衣服看看她的皮肉骨骼。她离开很久了，久到大家都忘了她是个可以在床上被操烂的婊子，只记得想念。

飞坦第几次在颤抖中结束，发现自己一点儿都不喜欢疼痛，除了在芬克斯床上。此时他觉得她正看着自己，神色愉悦。

芬克斯离开前说，“你看，你就不是真的喜欢我……”还有记不清的后半句。她一定知道这话是什么意思，飞坦想，她是个称职的婊子，从不痛苦，从不疑惑，也从不生病。

飞坦最终选择接受侠客的建议去教堂，毕竟芬克斯破主意里的医院是个人太多的地方。

傍晚没什么人，夕阳滤过玫瑰窗洒成石壁上的五彩斑斓，十字架上的人面色从容悲悯。

神父向他伸出右手，“天上的神父，因祂圣子的死亡和复活，使世界与祂和好，又恩赐圣神，赦免罪过。愿祂接着教会的服务，宽恕你，赐给你平安。现在我因父及子及圣之名，赦免你的罪过。”

飞坦认真地接受罪赦，“阿门。”

心诚福至，他突然想起来那个模糊的后半句，“......其实你根本不在乎大家知不知道，你就是不停试探我的底线。你想我生气，难受，然后继续纵容你。”

神父是个好人，只是听人忏悔的时候喜欢大喊大叫。走的时候，飞坦认真安放了他的脑袋。刀切过脖子时应该只用了0.01秒，转瞬即逝的痛苦，他最大的善意——飞坦觉得自己已经赎过罪了。

离开教堂一会儿，夜空下起雪来，飞坦又看到了那个人。

她离开很久，世人都在等她。

等神降临，免除世间一切灾病。


End file.
